


I'l Give Him A Chance

by honeywine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: College AU, First Meet, Fluff, I want my boys to be happy, It took me forever to write this, Love at First Sight, M/M, Music, Romance, TAZ - Freeform, but he's also a schoolboy, i literally just used taako to vent, im so sorry, kravitz is a medical major, kravitz is grouchy, literally just fluff, lucas is an asshole, lup is a wingman, taako has issues kind of, taako is hot, taako plays piano, the zone cast, trust issues sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywine/pseuds/honeywine
Summary: Kravitz is having an awful, horrible, unlucky day. That is... until he hears the most captivating piano music and it leads him to meet the most gorgeous man on earth and his intimidating sister. Taako is scared of love, but maybe Kravitz will charm the pants off him? Or is Lup gonna have to set these boys up?





	I'l Give Him A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first work, so feel free to drag me (or love me) in the comments. i'll cry either way. thanks!

The first time Kravitz had walked past the music room, he had been angry. There was no specific reason as to why he was angry, his morning had just been awful. Spilled coffee, a cracked phone screen, and a hard fall into a snow pile on the way to class was just the tip of the iceberg. Nothing was going right, and Kravitz was fed up with it.  
Kravitz stomped his way to class, face buried in his crimson scarf. Other students seemed to scatter as he approached. Between his inky tendrils of hair, the dark circles rimming his chocolate eyes, it was surprising that he didn’t have a scythe between his hands. His black trenchcoat certainly didn’t help with the whole image. He was the face of death, and he certainly didn’t have the patience to deal with anyone this morning.  
That is... until he passed the music hall. He didn’t pass it very often, only when he was aggravated or muddled in his thoughts. The medicine building was too far away for him to walk past the fine arts section on a normal day. But as he stormed past, he caught the faint sound of a piano being played. He couldn’t tell what song it was, or the style, but it was captivating. Kravitz slowed his walking to listen for a second, peeking his head out of his scarf nest.  
It like he was caught in a trance for 10 beautifully calm seconds. He wasn’t sure why either-- it was just a piano after all. But his feet wouldn’t move. He was just standing there, on the sidewalk next to the music hall. As the song died down, his serene trance was snapped, and the grumpy mood was back. He realized with a grumble he would be late if he didn’t start jogging. Of all things, Kravitz would not allow being late on this unlucky morning.  
He made it to class just in time, thank the gods, but just couldn’t focus for the rest of the day. He seemed to keep dropping things, spacing out, and forgetting what he was in the middle of. It was like he was still in front of the music building. His lab partner was more than annoyed than forgiving as he had to keep shoving Kravitz’s arm to pay attention. They had a procedure to finish, after all. But the song just kept replaying in his mind, or at least, the bits he liked.  
If he closed his eyes, he could almost see the person in front of the keys. He envisioned them as a well-put together individual with slightly unkempt hair and thick-framed glasses. He felt silly for dwelling on the memory and imagining things, but something kept drawing him back to it.  
*********************************************************************************************************  
“Hey! Dork! You have a secret admirer!” An impossibly tall and blonde female screeched at the top of her lungs. It was totally unnecessary for her to yell seeing as the classroom only had a few students in it, but she found it more dramatic and the other students seemed to scatter when she raised her voice. Just the way she liked it.  
Taako raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow (he just had them done the other day) and snorted, pushing the bench away from his piano. “Is this the same one you told me about last week? Or the one last month? Or a new one?”  
“A new one, you bitch-ass punk.” She shoved Taako in the arm, plopping down next to her twin brother.  
“What does he...she...they? Look like this time, my bitch-ass darling sister?”  
“He’s a babe. Tall, dark skin, dreadlocks, really nice cheekbones.” Lup leaned onto his arm and batted her eyelashes. “You’d be in love in 5 seconds.”  
Taako only snorted again and gently nudged Lup off the bench. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”  
Lup slid off the bench and began to walk backward out of the piano room. She had been needing to get something off her chest for weeks, but she didn’t want to flat out say it.  
As Taako lifted his hands, a new song on the tip of his fingertips, he paused. “LuLu?”  
Of course, her brother would know that she had something to say without even looking at her nervous expression. Taako knew everything about Lup, and Lup knew everything about Taako. They were as close as close could be.  
Mustering up courage, she tilted her willowy figure against the door frame. “Just...don't run away from love anymore. He isn’t going to be like Sazed. None of the other guys were like him. I’m worried about you, Ko-Ko. Stop being afraid of being happy.” And then she slid out of the room, only her faint smell of cinnamon and spiced left behind.  
Taako was frozen. He couldn’t play his music, he could barely croak out a sentence. He was petrified of everything Lup had said because she was right.  
Taako was afraid.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
Lucas shoved his arm gently once again. “Hey man, you gotta pay attention. I don’t know what’s going on, but we have exams pretty soon,” He whispered, casting Kravitz a nervous glance through his thick glasses.  
Kravitz was once again snapped out of a trance. He stared at Lucas for a moment as if he didn’t really grasp what the man had said, but then the focus flooded back into his deep eyes and he shook out his hair with a hand. “Sorry,” He mumbled back, not providing any explanation as to why he was in a mood today.  
Classes seemed to drag on and on forever. Every time he would glance at his phone’s clock, only a few minutes had passed. Around lunchtime, he decided he would gather up the courage to go to the music hall again and see if the piano player was still in there. It was a longshot, but he had to get it off his mind.  
He didn’t go by at lunch. He had marched right up to the steps of the music hall, even cracked the large doors open a bit. But he cowered at the sound of an orchestra blasting through the halls and booked it out of there quickly, feeling even more grumpy than before. What would he even say if he met the piano man? “Hello, I’ve been thinking about your music all day, and quite frankly I think I’m falling in love with it?” Stupid Kravitz.  
The cycle continued on for weeks. Kravitz would hurriedly get his coffee and race down to the arts section to catch a faint drift of the piano being played, then race to the medical building just in the nick of time. His schedule had become a mess and he was left to wonder why he kept doing this over and over. It certainly wasn’t benefitting him, and Lucas was becoming more and more aggravated at his spaced-out sessions during class.  
One spring morning, something was different. He had woken up a whole 30 minutes before his alarm went off, so Kravitz decided to just get on up and go about his day. He got his coffee speedy quick and, just like usual, went on down to the arts section. As he neared the music hall, he was met with silence. The piano wasn’t playing.  
“Should’ve known it wouldn’t be playin’ this early,” He muttered to himself, suddenly filled with anger at himself. He had gotten his hopes up stupidly, and now he’d be grumpy for the rest of the day probably. And Lucas would yell. Again.  
Just as he was about to say “fuck it” and continue his morning walk to class, a blur of color and glitter smacked straight into him, music sheets flying everywhere. Kravitz stumbled, and the blur crashed down with him onto the cobblestone sidewalk.  
“Oh, just fuck me running,” The figure mumbled, an air of relaxation in their voice, even though they were sprawled out on the sidewalk on top of a frazzled Kravitz.  
“I-I’m sorry?” Kravitz choked out, carefully trying to collect himself, and the papers.  
“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” They got up and tucked the papers under their arm, standing to their full height, which towered over Kravitz by a few solid inches.  
In front of Kravitz stood the prettiest man he had ever seen in his life. His white-blond hair was piled on the top of his head in an intricately messy bun and his blue skirt kissed the sidewalk. Countless rings, bangles, and leather straps adorned his fingers and wrists, and his stomach peeked out beneath his mint green crop top. And his face! Boy, oh boy, Kravitz could have stared at the man’s face for hours. He had the longest, lightest eyelashes painted with neon purple mascara and deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. Kravitz must have been gawking for too long because the man smirked at him.  
“Like what you see?”  
“I-um, I just, I didn’t mean to make you spill your papers, uh, are you alright?” A flustered Kravitz fumbled, trying to avoid his face turning red but failing really miserably  
“Fit as a fiddle, my dude. Don’t even worry, it was just some piano music.” He waved a hand lazily in front of him as he began to sidestep to the music hall.  
A million thoughts began racing in Kravitz’s head as the words “piano music” bounced around in his mind like a pinball machine. It was idiotic to jump to conclusions but Kravitz’s rational mind was buried by the childlike-wonder mind. He spun around so quick his head began to reel, eyes wide. “Do you play the piano?” Pieces of the puzzle seemed like they were coming together and Kravitz felt a rush of adrenaline as the question tumbled out of his mouth.  
“So you’re the guy that listens to me play every morning, huh? You’re a lot cuter than I expected.”  
Kravitz spluttered, taken totally by surprise. He couldn’t even form whole sentences at this point. This man knew? And he acted like he didn’t care?  
When Kravitz didn’t respond, he spoke again. “You should come inside next time. You can hear better. I’ll be here during lunchtime.” And with that, he winked and spun on his high-heeled ankle boots and started to walk away.  
“I didn’t catch your name!?”  
“I didn’t throw it, darling! It’s Taako!” And with that, Taako was gone in a flurry of color and Kravitz was alone again. He wasn’t quite sure if what just happened was real or if Taako was some glittery sleep-deprived hallucination that his brain conjured.  
His fictional image of the well-put-together piano player was immediately shattered and was replaced by the storm that was Taako.  
This time he did go into the music hall at lunch, though he was still a little afraid of what was to come, yet he didn’t want to disappoint Taako. As he began wandering the halls that smelled like wood and floor-cleaner, it dawned on Kravitz that he had no idea where he was going. He looked around for someone to ask, and was met with the dark brown eyes of...a Taako with boobs?  
She narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down. “You’re my brother’s stalker,” She decided with a nod and took Kravitz’s arm rather roughly and began walking.  
“Hey, I-!” He began, but she stopped her long strides to hold up a long pink manicured finger in front of his face.  
“I’m Lup. I play the electric guitar. Taako’s my twin, but I’m cuter, and he didn’t think you were real for the longest time, but you totally fucking are. Oh, watch your step,” She kept rambling as she led him through a messy hallway filled with old instruments and music stands. Finally, at the end of the hallway, she opened a door to reveal a huge room with one piano and a couple of chairs. Sitting at the piano, was Taako himself. His eyes were closed and his hair had come out of the messy bun it was in that morning, cascading down his back and almost touching his hips.  
Kravitz turned to Lup to thank her, but she was already gone. Nervousness bubbled up in the man’s stomach, but he pushed it down and quietly walked into the room, careful not to disturb the song being played. It was a slower piece, one that Kravitz didn’t recognize. He took a seat in one of the chairs positioned closest to the piano and just listened. It was a sad song, and if there had been lyrics, Kravitz might have gotten emotional.  
As the song came to a close, Taako’s eyes snapped open and he grinned as if he hadn’t had been playing one of the saddest songs Kravitz had ever heard.  
“Hey chickadee, you made it.”  
“M-my name is Kravitz.”  
Taako just jerked his head slightly as if to say, “come closer.”  
Which Kravitz did, tripping over his own feet in the process. He stumbled to a stop right beside the bench where Taako sat. He didn’t want to assume that Taako meant for him to sit next to him, but when Taako grabbed Kravitz’s wrist and dragged him to sit down, his stomach practically flipped upside down. His heart was pounding in his chest and the doctor instincts in him told him to check his heart rate.  
Horrifyingly, Taako noticed Kravitz putting his fingers on his wrist.  
“You nervous?” He smiled teasingly, the corner of his eyes crinkling. He looked celestial when he was smiling.  
“I...uh...no! Well...I-I mean a little, but it’s-” He was cut off by the miraculous laughter that came from Taako’s mouth. It was loud and contagious and beautiful. Kravitz laughed as well, and suddenly all worries about Taako seemed to flow out of his mind. Kravitz felt stupid and childish beside the man, but Taako didn’t show any signs of being uncomfortable.  
Their laughter died down quickly, and the pair fell into a comfortable silence until Taako broke it. “Tell me about yourself.”  
Kravitz turned to look at the man, face twisted in confusion. “What about me?”  
“Favorite color,” He hummed, pressing one key on the piano. The note echoed through the room.  
“Grey,” He replied, mesmerized by how twinkling rings on his finger moved when he pressed the keys.  
“Boring. Gold is where it’s at. What’s your major?” He pressed another key softly.  
“Pre-Med.”  
“Oh! A medical man. I’m into it.” He grinned and gave a wink with his stunning brown velvet eyes before settling his gaze back to the piano keys. Heat rose to Kravitz’s dark cheeks and he thanked the gods that Taako wasn’t looking at him at the moment.  
“It’s not that great, I’m just going to be a nurse,” He rushed, refusing Taako’s praise. “What’s your major?”  
“Undeclared. I can’t decide.”  
“What are you interested in?” Kravitz pushed, he wanted to know everything about Taako now. It was selfish, but Taako made Kravitz feel like he was something special, and not just a boring nurse.  
“Music, political science, theology, fashion design. The whole shabang.” He waved his hands dramatically to emphasize his point.  
Kravitz only hummed in response. Taako played around with the piano keys, flipping carelessly through his music sheets for the next few minutes. The men enjoyed the silence, it wasn’t awkward or forced. It was natural... like they had known each other for years.  
Suddenly, Kravtiz was painfully aware of the time. Lunch ended in 5 minutes, but it would take Kravitz 10 minutes to get to the medical building if he didn’t sprint. He jumped up from the bench, wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers. “I gotta go...but see you soon?” He asked hopefully. He looked down at the floor, embarrassed that he had even said something like that.  
The dim lighting made it look like Taako was sad to see him go for the briefest moment, but he soon stood up as well and gave Kravitz a heart-throbbing grin.  
“Sure thing, pretty boy.”  
Kravitz nodded and began to walk out of the room quickly before Taako could see that his face had exploded into a bright cherry blush. Just as soon as he left, Lup strode in, a smug grin on her face.  
“You guys hit it off.” She leaned across the piano, wagging her thick eyebrows at him.  
“You’re such an ass. I don’t eavesdrop when you’re flirting.” Taako sat back down and began organizing the mess of papers that littered the top of the piano.  
“So you do admit it was flirting.”  
“Just shut up. He was really sweet.”  
“And cute.”  
“The looks definitely helped.”  
“So you’re gonna give this Kravitz guy a chance?”  
“I’m considering it.”  
“He isn’t gonna hurt you. The guy turned into a tomato when you called him ‘pretty boy’.” Lup snorted.  
“Yeah. I know. It’s not going to be like last time.” Taako smiled softly to himself. He knew from the moment Kravitz opened his mouth that he wasn’t going to be like last time.  
“You didn’t even give him your number though!” Lup complained, practically sprawling over the piano like a cat.  
“You don’t know that,” He snapped quickly, looking up at his exasperated sister, a teasing expression forming on his long face.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
Kravitz arrived back in class only a few minutes late. He shrugged his overcoat off and placed it on the back of his chair, eyes snapping to the tiny piece of paper that fluttered to the floor. He picked it up curiously and unfolded it. Kravitz’s stomach did one huge flip as he read what was on the paper.  
“xxx-xxx-xxxx. i’ll be waiting, Doctor ;)”  
“I’m just a nurse…” He covered his face with his hand, a giddy feeling settling in his heart.


End file.
